


Beauty and the Beast

by Inked_Doodles



Series: Life Like a Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Life Like a Fairy Tale - Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: Bridget discovers that she wants to be more than friends with Sunni. Will she find happiness, or will her heart be broken by unrequited love?





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains minor violence, typical of a mean child. The main couple is also homosexual, so be warned. Please note that there will be no mature themes in this chapter, and if there is a slight hint of it, I will for sure warn you! I do not mean to trigger anyone, so please skip the chapter if it will upset you. Thanks!

From her lonesome perch on the monkey bars, she saw an energetic blonde skipping out of the preschool’s doors. A smiling teacher followed close behind, appearing to be explaining to her the playground rules. With a giggle, Bridget realized that the woman’s words were entering one ear and exiting the other; Blondie was too busy hopping from place to place, eyes the size of a saucer, to notice that she was even speaking.

As if the new girl realized that eyes were on her, she looked over at Bridget with a shining pair of deep blue eyes. She smiled brightly, exposing a complete set of little white teeth. Both of her hands rose and shook, two identical blurs of pale cream. With a happy grin, the dark-haired girl waved back.

Upon seeing that the child was clearly content and safe, the teacher turned and walked back to her bench where she monitored the screaming, playing toddlers. Blondie ran in the direction of the slide, eager to play. Upon seeing that the new girl wasn't going to approach her, she gazed at all of the other groups; four boys were playing soccer on the playground’s stretch of grass. Three girls in expensive-looking clothes were sitting on the swing set, most likely chattering away about what they got for their birthdays. Two mean-looking boys were pushing and shoving each other near the sand box, screaming angrily over a broken toy shovel.

With widened eyes, she watched with interest as the teacher approached the two to scold them about fighting. When they broke apart, she became disinterested and instead watched the boys’ soccer game unfold.

And then it happened. A high-pitched shout came from the play set, followed by a two raised, boyish voices. A scream sounded, mingling with cries. With peaked interest, Bridget hurriedly climbed down from the monkey bars and bolted toward the noise. When she emerged from behind the slide, she was met with a sight that made her angry.

The blonde girl was clinging to the play set’s ladder, sobbing as the two boys had ahold of both of her legs. The areas where they gripped her calves were turning a dark, angry red; tears streamed down the girl’s now-red face, eyes squinted in pain. They were shouting at her, telling her to move or that they would hit her. Hearing those words only fueled Bridget’s rage.

She made herself known by charging them and knocking the boys over, forcing them to let go of the poor child’s legs. The boys stood up again, now angrier than ever. When they both took a step forward to beat her up, she made the first move; her palms collided with their chests, causing them to fall on the ground.

“Leave her alone!” Bridget screamed, stepping forward. They scrambled to their feet and fled, trying not to cry in front of the other kids. As she watched them retreat, she brushed her hands off. Turning to the new girl, she smiled reassuringly.

“My name’s Bridget. What’s yours?”

The new girl giggled quietly amidst the sniffles. “I’m Sunni. Thanks for helping me.” Her eyes found her shoes and stayed there. “They really hurt me…”

There was a long, quiet pause. “No problem. Don’t mind them. Those boys have been like that since the beginning of preschool.”

Sunni’s blue eyes finally flashed up to Bridget’s dark brown ones. A tentative smile curved her tear-covered lips and the brown-haired girl felt compelled to return it.

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

~

“Sun! Are you coming, or not?” Bridget’s dark brown eyes rolled good-naturedly, checking her outfit in the mirror. Blue-and-white striped stockings adorned her legs, jean-shorts overlapping them. A loose blue school sweatshirt accentuated her new curves, and light pink lipstick flattered the beauty of her face. Nodding once, she approved of her style.

Sunni stepped out of the bathroom, wearing one of Bridget’s school hoodies. It was bound to be too big, though it looked good on her anyway. She was wearing black leggings with blue-and-white striped knee-high socks. Both girls had blue Converse.

After giving her best friend a quick once-over, Bridget grinned. “You look great! Now let’s go.”

Both girls grabbed their phones and backpacks, booking it out of Bridget’s house. Across town, a pre-party raged on. White lights glared, contrasting against the black of the night sky. Fans screamed, cheering on the players. A sea of blue-clothed locals stood up in the grand-stands, waving their arms in a show of loyalty. Across the field, scarlet-clad people shouted encouragements for their team.

The girls made it to the game just before the announcer called the teams to the field. They settled in beside a group of giggly, gossiping girls who cared more about their text messages than the game they had come to watch. With a scoff, Bridget turned to Sunny.

“I am so glad I have you as a friend. I don’t know if I could stand it if you cared more about your phone than me!” she laughed, winking at her friend with a grin. Sunni leaned in and hugged her briefly, shaking her head.

“Me neither, Bridge, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 'Beauty and the Beast!' Kudos and reviews are appreciated! However, I will ask that you won't flame my story. Yes, this contains girlxgirl. If you don't approve, I'm sorry. Please ignore this work then.


End file.
